Quest:The Shimmering Spring
|Diff = On "normal", hardest enemy so far 3+ at MR 66. On "scaled", it is 12+. |AS&P = true |AT = |Notes = You may choose either for this adventure. }} General Information The first Sryth quest to feature the new "Difficulty Selection" option. It's a relatively easy, low-level quest, but fairly long owing to the dungeon. Tips All enemies are undead, so you should bring an appropriate weapon Prerequisites , as announced on Game Updates 2011 Map Text Directions Walkthrough Note: The following walkthrough includes both the 'normal' and the 'scaled' enemies. An old man entrusts you with a . You'll have to search for the Shimmering Spring, on a hidden lair beneath the Well of Blades. You can either search the courtyard or the Well of Blades. * Courtyard: - 32 XP to Thievery, if successful, and you get to fight a pair of the lair's foes that comes through the portal once you reach it, before you have the chance to step through it. You can proceed to through the portal into the lair afterwards. If playing the Scaled version, these two foes are: ** ** * Well: - no reward, no 'extra' foe, if successful. Either way, if you pass you'll find an entrance to the hidden lair. If you fail you're given the option to try the other way. Failing a search of the Courtyard on your first attempt then failing a search of the Well on your second will result in a loss of a few SP (due to lack of oxygen) but you find the portal into the lair anyway. It's unknown what happens if you reverse the order of your search and fail both checks. Once you reach the dungeon (you start at the North side), you must have random encounters with undead enemies (easy), until you get three drops of (upwards of 20 foes have been counted - limit, if any, is unknown). Examples of Scaled enemies: * * * * Put one on each of the three oval-shaped engravings (one on each side of the dungeon - East, South and West). You get 32 General XP for each of them. Now you can lower the arms of the statues, as hinted by the engraving in the South wall. You get 64 General XP for each of them. Once lowered you can't raise them again. After you've lowered the four statues' arms, a passage opens right from where you started (middle of the north side) to the central area. On the central area is the Shimmering Spring. Before you can fill your vial, however, you must defeat the guardian: Note: You can flee the ghoul as many times as you want * After you defeat it, it rises again, but is easier to defeat. This happens two times: and . If playing Scaled, the ghoul is: * , then * , then * After this, you receive 128 General XP and a ring. You can use Divination (20+ required) for 4 XP before taking the ring, and you have the option not no take it. The ring is It will be identified as Now you can use the Grimy Vial at the fountain. On doing it you receive 128 General XP and the description of the item changes. From the fountain you can access three unlocked chests: * East: 122-150 gold and * West: 126-165 gold and * South: 127-153 gold, 256 General XP and 64 AS&P XP Now you can retreat to the entrance of the dungeon, where there will be a portal waiting for you. The portal will return you to the Well of Blades, where you'll deliver the filled vial to the old man, and receive your final reward: 512 General XP Rewards * Combat XP and loot, although it's scarce * 1248 General XP * 64 AS&P XP * ~300 gold * Category:Normal or Scaled Difficulty